


Questions And Answers

by GreyBlueSkies21



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda AU, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21
Summary: He always asks her for answers.Answers for questions that she didn't know were even asked





	Questions And Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" on Hulu, and, as much as I love Jo and Alex, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

The rain seeped through her skin, into her bones, _cold_ , and her heart was pounding, _nervous_ , and really, when his lips smashed into hers...

 

   
   
It was out of her hands.  
   
   
"Alex."  
   
   
His name, a breath when they came apart, hands gripping his jacket to keep upright, stubble scratching her skin.  
   
   
Confused.  
   
   
Warning.  
   
   
Somewhere between _"yes"_ and _"what the fucking hell, no."_  
   
   
But....  
   
   
"Tell me I'm wrong."  
   
   
Soft, tingled with warm beer and...? _Fear?_  
   
   
Asking.  
   
   
_Oh._  
   
   
Well....When has she ever told him no?  
   
   
It's one thing she's never done.

 

Losing they're clothing is the only other alternative, if she's honest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Personally, I think I would pair them more as friends then lovers. Their personalities are too erratic to balance each other out.


End file.
